


Breaking and Entering

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things get stronger when they're threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tashlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashlum/gifts).



‘Hon, you’ve got to stay calm.’ Christy’s hands are on her shoulders, gripping firmly but not tightly, and Diana forces herself to breathe.

‘How _dare_ they,’ she says through clenched teeth. ‘How dare they break into an FBI agent’s home.’ It’s not what she really wants to say. There aren’t really any words to describe the sense of violation she’s feeling. _They got into my safe. They could do worse next time. They could get to you._

Christy murmurs something comforting, and both know that rather than her words, it’s the sound of her voice, clear and quiet, that Diana’s craving at the moment. She sits Diana down at the kitchen table, gently pushes a glass of wine into her hand.

‘It’s all right,’ Christy says. ‘We’re all right.’ Diana nods, smiling despite herself. As always, it’s as if Christy can read her mind. _I’m all right_ , she’s saying. _Your job hasn’t hurt me yet, and there’s no reason to suppose it will. Don’t be afraid._

Diana nods as though she’s heard the words out loud. ‘We’re all right,’ she repeats, letting the words play themselves over and over in her head like a mantra. She calls Peter and reports the break-in, wondering if this is what he feels like when his home is violated, wondering what he’d do if Elizabeth were ever threatened because of what he does. She wants to ask, but it’s only practicalities that find words to express themselves: who could have taken the music box, and why, and how they knew where to find it, and that Caffrey was almost certainly responsible for the theft.

Those aren’t the things that she wants to be thinking about at the moment. She feels Christy’s hand curl around hers, warm and strong, as she talks to Peter. Her anger disappears slowly, like soapy water struggling to find its way down a clogged drain.


End file.
